seanmorgan_nextgen_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
The StreetWalkers
When I was younger, I used to sneak out alot. Usually around 11 p.m. or so. I lived in the back of the neighborhood, so it was a decent walk to the main road. When I got there, I would sit up against the fence, in the dark shadow of a telephone pole, to keep hidden from cars until my ride showed up. Then, when My friends showed up, I would get in the truck, and off we went. We would normally drive around, looking for things we could do to mess with people, but when we saw a person, or even another car, we would try to keep our cool, because if you messed around in the place we lived around 12 - 3 in the morning, nothing good can come of it. Besides, no one good is usually out at that time, so if someone does happen to see you, watch your back. Anyways, we made our way to this park on the border of town, and sat at some picnic tables. We were talking, nothing crazy, when a cop car pulled up. The officer was working the graveyard shift, and told us that basic line about not being up to no good around here, and to mind our surroundings. I asked him what he meant, and he said, with a grim face, "You want be careful of who you run into out here." He asked, as a mandatory check, for our names and basic information, and then began walking to his car. When he got to the door, he paused, and said, "It might be a good idea to stay clear of Warington Stree, too. Especially this late at night." Then, without any further words, he got in his car, and left. Of course, my friends and I, being the teenagers that we are, went to Warington Street anyways, almost in spite of his warning. As we walked down the street he had warned us not to go down, we eventually came to an entrance to another road with houses. It was just another road with houses, but all of the houses were dark, all of them, not a single light! The street lamps would shine solid every now and then, but they mostly just flickered. We wondered why the cop had told us to stay away. After all, a mere power outage couldn't be that bad, could it? That was when we saw them. The people, all of them, who lived on this street, they were all walking down the street, and back and forth down the sidewalks. We had to slow down, so we didn't hit them. That wasn't the weirdest part, either. They weren't "Walking" walking, it was more like they were being pulled along, hesitantly. Their heads all hung on their chests, eyes focused on the ground, and they simply walked. We reached a street lamp, and a man below the lamp looked up at us. We pulled up and stopped, and that's when the true horror came. As we looked around, we realized that all of them were now staring at the truck. The man under the street lamp became briefly visible, as the lamp flickered on for just a moment, and I jumped in my seat. His eyes were the eyes of a dead man, milky and white! I could tell, somehow, that any trace of a soul was long gone, just by the way those eyes bore into me. The blank expression on their faces all seemed hollow and empty. We decided to keep driving, and when we started pulling forward, all of the people started walking towards the truck. We all started getting pretty spooked by this time, so we sped off as soon as we were clear of the people. To this day, my friends and I don't talk about it. I tried going back once, in the daylight. Everyone was living their daily lives, the houses were lit up, and everything seemed normal. It was almost as if Nothing had ever happened at 2-3 in the morning. Tha' Duck (talk) 07:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Tha' Duck Category:TruePasta Category:Pasta